Late
by eviechan68
Summary: Korra and Mako broke up at the South Pole a few weeks ago, but neither of them really are willing to let it go, what lead to late night encounters at his apartment. They know it must stop, but apparentely can't find a reason strong enough to do so. Until one of those nights might change this. (Rated M just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Old fanfic I started somewhere near the end of Book 2 and never got to finish. I found it these days, re-read and decided to give it another try. So here's the monstruosity I created. Enjoy ;) P.S. English is not my first language and I haven't writen anything for a loooong time. Sorry for making excuses but I'm really insecure about my writing ~.~"

 **07-23-2016:** Fixed some mistakes, also *drumrolls* chapter 2 to be posted soon! (and this time for sure)

* * *

Korra jolted up from the bed almost shoving Mako to the floor. An unfamiliar warmness pooling inside her lower belly. She lowered her hand in between her legs as she felt something sticky leaking out of her.

"Mako! Why didn't you pulled out?"

Mako propped himself up in his elbows and twisted his head to look at her, obviously caught off guard by the Korra's sudden reaction. "Uhh… well… I was kinda… busy down there with your legs hooked around me like that!" he stammered, his face turning to a deep shade of red.

Korra snapped her head at his direction, her cheeks flushed half because of her previous arousal and now embarassment. "Hey, don't you put the blame on me! Not funny, City Boy!" Korra fumed at him, the redness on her face reaching an level that matched his.

She did remember well her previous acts - Oh! she did - and she remember _very_ well him not complaining at all, just a few moments ago.

Now he was staring at her with the dorkiest face only he can make, in all his naked glory - what Korra tried not to get distracted by again; his raised eyebrow to her as if asking "what to do next?" just infuriated her more.

She rolled her eyes at him. With a grunt Korra left the bed. "Im going to take a shower." She said as she bowed down to gather her clothes that were sprawled on the floor and rushed to his small bathroom.

Mako sat on the edge of the bed and let out a small huff. He reached for his underwear and pulled it up. Few minutes ago Korra was writhing underneath him, with her eyes dazed with lust and making that noises that could sent him over the edge just by thinking about it, and everything was just so good; now he has her locked up in his bathroon throwing curses at him.

He walked to the bathroom door and leaned closer the wooden surface, inside he could hear the sound of water splashing followed by Korra's annoyed voice -"Damn, it was too deep... I can't waterbend it out!"

Mako rasped his knuckles on the door. "Korra?" The water stopped, signalizing he got her attention. "Maybe you're doing a big deal about it. It's not like you didn't use any kind of protection yourself-"

"I don't."

 _Oh Spirits!_

When Korra finally went out of the bathroom, she past through him at the hallway without even looking at his direction.

"Wait" he touched her shoulder to stop her, "please tell me today is one of those _safe days_."

Korra stopped on her tracks but didn't turned to face him. "No, it's not, AT ALL. Actually it was the worst day it could happen."

"Dammit!" She hears him mutter. Korra peeked over her shoulder and saw him run his hands over his face.

A deep sense of guilt twisted her gut. She really, REALLY, shouldn't be there tonight. If just she could control her impulses and just have stayed at the Air Temple Island, none of it wouldn't have happened. "No" she thought again. She shouldn't blame only herself on this. It was both's fault. If BOTH of them have controled their needs... They were done for over two months by now but apparently not really over each other - or at least not the physical part. Just a few weeks ago she broke onto his apartment. Words were said and suddenly things got heated to the point they ended up in a mess of tangled limbs on his couch. And it was downfall from there. Now they couldn't stop, although both knew they should.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked from behind her.

"I will seek if there's some herbs or something for it", she turned to him again with her arms crossed over her chest. Her gaze still avoided his. "... but basically we wait and see" she finished with a slight shrug.

Mako felt his stomach sink. "Okay, so when do you-"

"I'll call you in a month or so, then I should have a real answer," she stated bluntly, before leaving his apartment with no more words.

Mako lost count of the days that has passed since that fateful night, but he was certain that one month had already passed. He did his best to bury his head in paperwork to not think about Korra, and despite his efforts she refused to left his mind. She should have gotten in touch with him by now, but still there was no news from her.

Since their breakup, was it destiny or karma or just a coincidence, there were always something to bring them together; was it Bolin insisting with the idea that the "Team Avatar" should hang out together, a job call requiring the Avatar to help on some criminal activity or just the fact they lived on the same city. Many of them situations leading to just one thing…

Both Mako and Korra knew it was doing any good for their relationship - if they were going to insist on their agreement on just being friends - but neither really wanted to let it go. They knew that it must stop, but apparentely can't find a reason strong enough to do so. Until now, at last.

It was a cold evening in Republic City. The autumn wind making the windows of the Police Headquarters clatter. Mako was ready to call it a day. He piled up the files he would have to work on the following day and make sure his table was as well organized as possible - his desk was the tidiest of the entire department, something he was proud of.

He wrapped the red scarf securely on his neck and bid his co-workers goodbye. Mako flinched at the thought of the walk back home, with the cold wind blowing on his cheeks as well as the dried leaves and newspaper pages flying towards him. He wasn't really fond of this cold weather. It brought back memories and not of a good kind; from more difficult times living with his younger brother on the streets, trying to find a warm shelter to spend the night but usually having to content themselves with just a few pieces of cardboard.

Mako was almost at the entrance hall when he saw someone hurry into the building, clothed in an unmistakable blue parka and a furry pelt.

"Korra? Why the rush for?" She reached him with a worried expression on her face, signaling that it could not be good news…

"I'm late." Korra blurted out.

Mako couldn't put it together instantly, his mind was too tired after a day at work, "Uh... for what, exactly?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Mako! You know what I mean!" Korra put her hands on her hips impatiently. The confused look on his fact proving he wasn't mocking her and she would have to explain herself further. She looked both ways before speaking again, fortunately the building was almost empty at that hour.

"My period... is late..." She said in a low voice. "Two weeks already."

Mako could swear the world stopped spinning after what she said.

His legs faltered a bit and he felt breathless; unconsciously he lifted a hand to his scarf for security, as if that would prevent him from fainting or else.

He managed to say something but the words stumbled on his tongue. "So i-it means that you… you are-"

"I'm n-not sure yet…" she cut him off, struggling with the words as well. "I haven't been to a healer yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm giving it a few more days…" Korra started to nervously pick at her furry pelt, "or maybe I'm too afraid of the answer."

Mako felt a rush of panic overcome him. This time they really messed it up. In a matter of seconds his mind traveled from Korra, to his carrer - which was just starting - to their friends and family reaction at Korra's presumed pregnancy. If the gossip spreads out, the reporters surely would have a field day. The fact that the teenage - and unwed - Avatar may have gotten pregnant by the youngest rookie in Republic City - who was also her ex-boyfriend – must be a front page for sure.

Oh, it would be such a scandal.

"But wait a second" Mako shook his head trying to think coherently again, "if you're not even sure yet… Why are you telling me this?" he inquired her, his words not sounding exactly as he intended to.

Korra mouth hung open at his words. She wasn't expecting him to be all happy, to hug her, spin her around or anything... Actually she couldn't really imagine what his reaction would be, but wasn't really confortable with the one she got.

"Well, because it SHOULD be of your concern, Mr. Detective!" She bursted out, raising her voice to barely screaming and pointing at him an accusing finger "… and since it's your FAULT-

"MY FAULT?" He asked stunned. His voice raising to almost the same level of hers. "Sorry, but I didn't forced you into ANYTHING!"

The few people in the room stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to look at them. Feeling their gazes at her, Korra stopped talking and lowered her head in shame; her eyes starting to sting as tears began to form behind them.

"Forget what I said, Mako. I won't bother you with it again." She said softly before running through the large front door and disappearing into the night.

"Korra, wait-"

He tried to call her but she was already long gone. The pained look in her face before she left - one he already saw her wearing and prayed the spirits to never have to see on her again – made his heart split in the middle so loud as if he was able to hear it cracking.

Mako tugged at the scarf around his neck. From the corner of his eye he could see that the people around still stared at him, some of them making comments in low voices to the person aside.

He ignored them and walked through the big front door. Outside, Mako was forced to hide part of his face behind the red fabric around his neck due to the cold night wind. Dry leaves and dust threatened to get in his eyes as he already predicted.

It would be a long walk back to his apartment.

* * *

End of first chapter :)

I'm currently working on the next - and last - one. Sorry if I made Mako a bit of a jerk here, I promise I'll make it up on the following chapter =_="

Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Good news: this fanfic is not dead! Well, actually it was, but it came back from the ashes to it's final chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

That night, Mako could hardly eat dinner. A big lump formed in his throat since his previous meeting with Korra.

Korra…

The devastated look she gave him refused to leave his mind. Mako gave up on the food and threw himself on bed early, however sleep didn't come easily for him that night. His mind was too restless to shut down. A plenty of scenarios spun around endlessly inside his head - and most of them were not even a bit pleasant.

As soon as he closed his eyes all he could see was the mass of journalists knocking at his door or pursuing him at the Police Headquarters, filling him with questions and invading his and Korra's privacy; the familiar faces judging them, his co-workers throwing jokes at him, Chief Beifong scowl, Bolin's reaction, Asami's, Tenzin's (that wouldn't be a pleasant one for sure). Also Korra's parents, especially her father.

This if Korra really was preg-

Mako groaned and turned on his bed. He was unable to repeat the word even in his thoughts. A part of him still clung at the hope that it was all a misunderstanding.

But… what if it wasn't?

What if, at that very moment there was a tiny life growing inside Korra's womb, a life that was partially his, and hers. And it would grow and be born and would depend on them for the next eighteen years or so. Mako couldn't breathe. It was too much, too soon.

Both were too young for this kind of lifelong commitment. How would he pay for the new expenses with his low income? He had just gotten a steady job and already had the apartment rent and a bunch of other bills to deal with all by himself. Also Korra couldn't really have an ordinary job. She is the Avatar, and this already is far beyond enough. They couldn't afford a baby, definitely.

A baby. His baby. With Korra.

That crazy, impulsive girl who once attended his probending match and turned life how he used to know upside down. He wasn't prepared to have her on his life, or to fall in love with her; to still be in love with her even after she directly say they didn't work together…

And now there was this supposed child who wasn't even real yet and Mako can feel his personal world about to do another somersault - the kid got after it's mother, he thought.

The word "mother" hung in the air for a moment as Mako tried to picture Korra, the stubborn and brash Korra but also the amazing, compassionate and caring Korra, assuming that role. He already saw her a lot with Tenzin's kids, she had a great relationship with them but more like a big sister actually. To think about it, Mako - as Bolin doesn't get tired of point out - could act more as a mom than as a teenager to his friends and his brother frequently.

Mako turned to the bed next to his, where Bolin laid sprawled out, soundly asleep. He took a good look at his brother. Maybe he didn't do a bad job at raising him. He was visibly well fed and had grown to be a good-hearted person - a tad too naive and happy-go-lucky for his liking, but Bolin still was young and immature, with a lot of growing up to do yet. He hadn't the slightest idea of what his younger brother could be dreaming that moment, but it was probably not about becoming an uncle so soon.

Since their parents death, Mako tried his best to be the closest of a parental figure to Bolin, even if he himself had lost his references on this matter long ago. He was also only a child when the fateful night happened. Mako tried to remember his own father. He could remember that San was a good man, who woke up early every morning to go to work, but not without first reading the sports column on the newspaper; and he would often come back home with a bag of his children's favorite candy, much to his wife disapproval. Oh…and he had such a potent laugh, the kind that reveberate on the walls and fill the whole room. Just like Bolin, their father was the type of person who always tried to see the bright side of everything, even at the hardest times.

Mako also remembered how it used to opposite their mother's mostly quiet and serious manners. Not that Naoki was a grumpy person; her smile might be discreet but it was ever the sweetest. Mako could never forget the warmness always present in her amber-colored eyes as if they were made of honey. Or how her voice was soft and melodious as she sang to her children sleep.

Remembering about his parents made his thoughts fly back to his unborn child. How would it be? How would he or she look like? Images of possible combinations between him and Korra began to form in his mind. Maybe Korra would give birth to a little boy, who would have big and bright blue eyes just like his mother's, along with her even bigger heart. And he would be smart and curious, always eager to learn and to know more about the world. A waterbender, perhaps; even a non-bender, he wouldn't mind.

Or maybe they would get a little girl, with Korra's mocha skin but his jet black hair and his amber eyes; a fiery firebender. And she would be beautiful and bright and so full of life. A goof, lopsided grin would grace her face every time she got happy and her laugh would be contagious, lightening up the world around her. Mako caught himself smiling at that thought.

And he would teach their kid some firebending moves, take them to watch a probending match at the arena or to the amusement park near the docks. They would laugh and have so much fun. Korra would be with them, smiling as well, and for a moment all the hardships would cease to exist. They would be a family, like the one he lost ten years ago…

Mako jumped off of the bed and quickly changed his clothes. He hopped on his motorcycle and drove towards the bay. He didn't even care about what time it was when he reached the Air Temple Island. The stars were still up in the sky as he climbed the countless flights of stairs.

Hidden by the shadows of the night, Mako made his way to the girl's dormitory, a path he already knew from other times. He tiptoed until he reached Korra's bedroom window. With his voice barely above a whisper he called for her once, twice, thrice… and nothing. He forgot she was a heavy sleeper.

Without really thinking, he opened the window and broke into her room. However, once he planted his feet on the floor he stumbled on something furry and enormous. Apparently he also forgot that Naga always slept beside Korra's bed. Mako slapped his face as the big animal started to howl.

"What's wrong Naga?" came Korra's sleppy voice from behind him, "you will wake up the whole island that way!"

She looked throught half-lidded eyes towards her pet to - much to her surprise - find her ex-boyfriend kneeled next to the polarbeardog. The curtains swayed slightly in the evening breeze, casting blue shadow over them. Outside it was still dark.

Korra sat up on her bed with a startle. "Mako? What are you doing here?", asked the confused Avatar.

"I know I shouldn't be here but we need to talk."

"And does it has to be now? Spirits! What time it even is, Mako?" she rubbed her sleepy eyes fighting back the urge to punch him on the face. "Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?"

"No, it can't." he stated. The seriousness in his voice making her eyes widen.

Still on his knees, Mako gave up on his attempts to calm Naga and turned to Korra. He crawled to her bedside and grabbed her hand between his. Korra stared dumbfounded at him. If not for the situation, it was because he looked like a mess. His hair was disheveled as if he had just rolled out of bed. The bags under his eyes showing that perhaps he hadn't even slept.

"Look, about yesterday…" he took a deep breath before continuing. "I- I felt so bad about the way I reacted. It kept me awake the whole night. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I needed to talk to you." Korra eyes widened even more before going back to it's normal size, "I was jerk and I'm truly sorry for it."

Korra snorted. "Yes, you ARE a jerk but I'm pretty sure I told you to forget about it and-"

"No! I can't forget it and I don't want to." Korra felt her breath gets caught in her throat at his words and how firmly he said them.

"Look, we can go to see a healer tomorrow morning if you want and if there really is-" he took another breath and pressed his palm on her still flat abdomen, "if there really is a child in there we'll face the consequences together."

Korra froze, speechless. Mako could see tears forming in her eyes by the way they glistened in the soft moonlight glow.

"I know it won't be easy but we'll get through this, I promise." he brought her hand closer to him while the other still stroked her belly, "I love you Korra, and of course I'll love our child."

Korra let out a strangled sob and lowered her head.

In a quick motion she freed her hand from his grasp and shoved him away, Mako falling backwards onto Naga's soft fur.

"Dammit, Mako!" Korra chided. A few tears rolling free on her face, just to be wiped roughly by the back of her hand.

"I won't see a healer because I don't need one, okay?"

Mako just looked at her puzzled.

"I got my period last night after dinner." Korra explained further, visibly embarassed. "There is no baby, Mako. It was just a scare."

After a beat of silence "Oh" was all he managed to answer. Mako just let himself slump further on Naga's fur while his brain processed the new piece of information. His lungs finally taking the breath he was holding since the previous day.

"Korra, I…", Mako tried speaking again, he felt he needed to say something but wasn't sure what. He never was good with words, anyway.

"It was for the best, I mean, we- us… it wasn't the right time and-"

"Yes," she simply agreed, interrupting him. "now you don't need to worry about me anymore and we can finally move on with our lives."

"Korra…" He leaned forward, trying to reach her again.

"You should go," she said so firmly it actually hurt, "I need to sleep. Training with Tenzin in the morning."

"Yeah, sure. I really should get going." Mako stood up with some difficulty. His legs faltered, and he felt tired - the sleepless night taking it's tool on him.

Korra threw herself back on the bed, turning her back at him, almost disappearing under the thick blue blanket.

"So… see you around, I guess?" He looked back at her before lifting his other leg over the windowsill. Korra didn't answer this time though he knew it was impossible for her to be asleep again so fast.

"I'll always worry and care about you, Korra."

Mako confessed to Korra's covered figure who remained silent, and he wondered if she really was listening.

Pink streaks of sunset stained the sky while Mako was on the boat back to Republic City. In his chest there was an odd felling he couldn't quite place - if it was relief or disappointment, or a mix of both. "It was for the best. You two just got off easy in this one" he kept repeating for himself. He shouldn't want this scenario to be flipped. So Mako pushed his fellings aside, like he was so good at doing and took one last look to the island. There probably would be no more visits to the place, and there won't be another nightly encounters with Korra anymore for sure, but another work shift was about to start in a few hours and he should be ready by then.

* * *

Aaaand this is the end. I'm not really happy with the direction this chapter took - it was a bit too dramatic? - especially in the end (writing dialogues definitely aren't my thing). So Korra wasn't pregnant. That wasn't my first idea on the previous drafts but I got a little lost with the plot and thought it was better not to extend this fic anymore. Thanks a lot for reading! Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
